


Movie Marathon

by lunaloop



Series: HQ!! OT3+ Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, They are all at uni, akaashi loves his boyfriends, bokuto wants an owl, kenma is sick, literal sleeping kenma, sleepy kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaloop/pseuds/lunaloop
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo love to dub movies their own way, Kenma is sick and practically sleeps through everything and Akaashi is, well, in love with everyone.Or,my Bokuakakuroken-fic for the fourth day of the Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week.





	Movie Marathon

When Bokuto comes strolling into the living room, the first thing he realizes is that it is _hot_. Not cozily, comfortably warm, a nice contrast with the rainy weather outside – no, it’s boiling hot.

It is also pretty noisy, but Bokuto doesn’t realize it right away, since he’s used to any kind of ruckus. Most of the times, he makes one himself wherever he goes.

Now though, the room is filled with the sound of the blow-dryer going off as Kuroo is occupied with Kenma’s hair, the half-blonde setter curled up on their couch wrapped tightly in a blanket. Meanwhile, Akaashi is in front of the TV, fiddling with some DVD cases.

Bokuto lets out a quiet hoot as he feels himself start to grow excited. After a long week of exams, assignments and classes at uni, they are finally able to hold their long-planned movie night in their living room without having to worry about their studies (though, Bokuto hardly ever worries about his studies. He mostly just goes with the flow, which includes finishing assignments last minute and not feeling guilty at all).

And while the day may not be perfect, since Kenma is sick and the stress has obviously taken a toll on Akaashi and Kuroo as well, Bokuto is determined not to let anything ruin his good mood. He is going to spend some quality, well-deserved time with his boyfriends tonight.

“Kuroo-san, can you please turn down the heat,” Akaashi suddenly sighs from his spot in front of the TV. “I feel like I’m being grilled.”

Bokuto watches as Kuroo just flashes his Cheshire-cat-grin at Akaashi as he keeps blow-drying Kenma’s hair – it’s not quite clear if he has understood what he’s supposed to do. Though, Bokuto notices, there is a mischievous glint in his eyes, which usually means Kuroo the tease-master is back.

“Tetsurou-san,” Akaashi tries again, slightly louder this time yet still in his calm, Akaashi-like manner. “Please turn it down.”

Kuroo blinks innocently.

“But Kenma was cold.”

Even though Bokuto is certainly the worst at observing and analyzing, he can see how Akaashi mentally facepalms at their tallest boyfriend.

“He has a fever, pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san. If anything, he should be trying to cool down.”

His remark alerts Kuroo immediately and Bokuto watches amusedly as he dashes over to the window to turn down the heat. When it comes to Kenma, cheeky and mischievous Kuroo is long gone usually, replaced by a more responsible, more protective and slightly more intimidating version of himself, especially if he is worried.

That, he seems to be right now, and Bokuto realizes how cute his tall boyfriend looks with his forehead wrinkled like that.

The ace chuckles to himself, something that rarely happens since most of the time, he shares whenever something amuses him, and walks over to Akaashi, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

“’kaashi,” he whines, “look at my hair. My awesome spikes are all gone.”

“That’s supposed to happen after a shower, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighs and continues to fiddle with the DVDs, but his apparent carelessness can’t fool Bokuto.

“But ‘kaashi, they were especially beautiful for our lunch date today and you never even acknowledged it.”

Apparently, Bokuto has tricked Akaashi into thinking he is going into his dejected mode again, since the setter turns around to face his boyfriend with a tired smile.

“I’m sorry. I barely had time to look up since I was studying for that test, Koutarou.”

The mere use of his name makes Bokuto gleam with pride. Usually, Akaashi will always use honorifics, no matter how often they tell him he doesn’t have to, so whenever he uses Bokuto’s given name, simply, it feels like he’s achieved something.

It shouldn’t be like that, though. Honorifics just are Akaashi’s thing, just as Bokuto calls everyone and everything ‘bro’ (including two of his boyfriends) and as Kenma still addresses Kuroo with his old nickname ‘Kuro’. That’s just how they are – each of them has special nicknames for the others.

Nonetheless, glee is still evident on Bokuto’s face as he plops down onto the couch beside Kenma’s feet, proceeding to put them into his lap. He certainly didn’t spend a lot of time with the pudding-head today, or at least not as much as he wishes he had.

That’s why it’s cuddle time now – sick Kenma is a needy Kenma, practically the opposite of his usual reserved self. Though he still doesn’t speak a lot or talk about how he is feeling, he will willingly come for cuddles and affection more often and Bokuto surely loves that.

“What are we watching, ‘kaashi?” Bokuto asks as he begins to lightly massage Kenma’s socked feet (he can still feel unnatural heat seeping through the fabric – if even Kenma’s toes are hot, he must have it _bad_ ).

Since Kuroo has turned off the blow-dryer by now, Bokuto’s question rings out twice as loud, startling Akaashi and making Kenma wince.

“Tone it down a little, Bo,” Kuroo immediately steps in as he walks over to the kitchenette to grab the snacks.

The flat is dark by now and so is the sky outside, black clouds preventing the stars from coming out. Bokuto can hear the wind shake at the window frames and for a moment, he wonders why they got such a shitty apartment, but then he remembers it’s still warm and just _home_ , so he is contended.

“We asked Kenma-kun what he wanted to watch, but he said he’s had his daily dose of anime so he doesn’t really care,” Akaashi suddenly turns to answer Bokuto’s question.

The wing-spiker’s eyes start glowing at that as his mouth stretches into a wide grin.

“Oh, oh, can we watch English movies, then? Please, ‘kaashi, it’s so funny always!”

“Bokuto-san, you literally understand nothing of what is being said.”

“But you and Kenma do!”

“And Kuroo-san would, too, if he listened for once…”

Akaashi sighs deeply.

“You just want to watch it so you can make your own shitty dub and guess what the characters are saying.”

“I can’t exactly argue with that…”

Bokuto blushes a bit and looks at Kenma’s toes, but only to raise his head again a second later, still as excited as ever.

“But it’s funny!”

“Oya? Did I hear you talk about English movies?”

Kuroo appears beside the couch, placing the snacks on the ground before lifting up Kenma’s torso so he can sit down. The setter, whose eyes have been closed before, lets out something between a snort and a hiccup but doesn’t complain when Kuroo starts massaging his head lightly.

Meanwhile, Akaashi has given up on sorting out the DVDs and set up Netflix instead, using the American version rather than the Japanese one since his idiot boyfriends apparently want to watch shit they don’t even understand.

With another long sigh to declare his suffering, Akaashi strolls over to the couch. Normally, Bokuto would have patted his own thighs excitedly, waiting for the beautiful setter to sit on his lap, but today, Kenma’s feet are there and Kenma is sick so he gets spoiled.

Therefore, Akaashi settles on the ground in front of Bokuto after getting a cushion.

“What are we watching?”

They end up with horror, as always. Though Akaashi is scared quite easily, he doesn’t complain since it is still early and he’d rather sit through it now than later.

The movie Kuroo has chosen apparently isn’t the most realistic, but at least it has lots of action, half of the characters being killed within a few minutes. Soon, the room is filled with Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s banter as they try to drown out the actual lines with their obnoxious voices.

“Oh watch, Koutarou-kun, I’ll protect you from evil ghosts flying around and murdering people,” Kuroo howls at a particularly dramatic point. “Trust me, sweet child.”

“Let me fly into your arms, Mikarou-senpai!”

“What the fuck is a Mikarou?”

Kuroo clutches his chest as if an arrow had just pierced through it, his shoulders slumping.

“I thought I was the only one,” he mutters. “How could you betray me like this, Koutarou?”

He howls loudly after the last sentence, startling Kenma who is resting half on top of him and making Akaashi shoot a glare in his direction.

“Don’t disturb Kenma-kun,” he scolds before focusing on the TV-screen again.

Bokuto and Kuroo tone it down a little after that, but they still can’t resist the urge to make up ridiculous dialogues while the movie is playing.

After two hours, the surprisingly bad film finally comes to an end, leaving everyone beside the main character dead, and Akaashi is happy he gets to select the next movie. He goes for a crime film, as always, and silently hopes his boyfriends have the decency to at least let him listen this time.

Apparently, they have, but Akaashi suspects it is more due to the fact that Kenma has fallen asleep by now, pale face tugged against Kuroo’s chest. Both Kuroo and Bokuto are observing him as he sleeps, the latter letting out quiet hooting noises as he whispers on and on about how cute Kenma is.

Akaashi smiles faintly at that.

Bokuto may be a ruckus-making idiot, but he knows he is very lucky to be able to call him his boyfriend. After all, he is incredibly loving and always cheers them up with his lively, boisterous nature (except for when he’s having a bad day, of course).

Akaashi is lucky to have any of his three boyfriends, really.

Kuroo is dark and intimidating on the outside, but he secretly is a total nerd and the back massages he gives are godly – Akaashi really wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.

And lastly, there is Kenma. Some may suspect it is difficult to love him since he never asks for it and comes off cold and uninterested. However, Akaashi is well aware that Kenma needs an exceptionally great amount of love, although he can’t always say so. He knows better than to assume Kenma doesn’t have feelings. Akaashi really doesn’t mind always being the one to initiate acts of affection and in the end, it just makes him cherish Kenma’s responses, the rare smiles they can draw out of him and the comforting kisses he gives on green days, more.

(Akaashi also loves how Kenma is so much smaller than all of them because it means they can squish him in group hugs sometimes and he always seems so delicate.)

Yes, even though Akaashi Keiji acts like he is annoyed by his boyfriend’s manners and ideas most of the time, he knows he is a very lucky man.

***************

It’s good that things have calmed down a little. Soon, Kuroo finds himself drifting into sleep on the couch even though the movie is still playing. He knows it is okay to sleep, though, their movie nights are always like this.

They will start watching and won’t stop throughout the night. Sometimes they even keep watching till the next day is over as well, depending on how many assignments they have to finish. Now, though, they are done with their exams and Kuroo is glad that they have more time.

He dozes for a while, Kenma’s body warming him up through the blanket the half-blonde is wrapped up in. Kuroo faintly picks up on Akaashi and Bokuto putting on the next part of that crime series. 11:00 pm has passed by now, and Akaashi is probably going to fall asleep, too.

Kuroo reckons Bokuto will stay up the longest, since he came home the earliest and probably took a three-hour-nap with Kenma.

Another hour passes until Kuroo wakes up, pretty much fully refreshed and happy to find the movie still playing. Akaashi is in Bokuto’s lap now, eyes closed, as the owl-like man’s gaze is trained on the TV.

Kuroo frowns, wondering what woke up, when suddenly, he feels a movement on top of him. Immediately, his eyes are on Kenma who’s still asleep, and Kuroo notices the unnatural flush of his cheeks.

A quick touch to Kenma’s head confirms that he’s burning up, probably the reason why he started shifting.

Kuroo sits quietly for another few minutes as Kenma grows more and more restless on top of him. The pudding-head is wearing an expression that looks somewhat distressed and Kuroo prepares himself for the worst, carefully shaking his boyfriends shoulder.

“Kenma. Hey, Kenma. Can you wake up?”

Kenma grumbles quietly as he slowly opens his hooded eyes, eyeballs glistening in the dark as he looks at Kuroo. The middle-block puts one hand against the back of his head, his fingers untangling half-blonde strands of hair.

“Are you okay? Color?”

Kenma seems to think for a moment, even though he may just be trying to comprehend Kuroo’s question, before croaking, “green.”

Kuroo is genuinely surprised at his answer. He honestly expected Kenma to say “red”, or “yellow” at the very least – after all, his anxiety tends to spike when he is sick, making him even more vulnerable to panic attacks.

The fact that despite not feeling good, the colour is still green makes Kuroo smile. His grin soon vanishes, though, when Kenma mumbles something into his shirt.

“I don’t feel so good…”

“Yeah, I know, it’s okay, kitten,” Kuroo does his best to quietly soothe him. “You’re supposed to feel bad, your fever is peaking right now. Shhh…”

Beside them, Bokuto has started shifting and even Akaashi tiredly opens his eyes, glancing around dazedly.

“Bo,” Kuroo whispers, “can you go and fetch me a wet rag from the kitchen?”

“On it,” the wing-spiker replies and removes Akaashi from his lap, getting up from the couch. The dark-haired setter crawls towards Kuroo and Kenma in the meantime, placing a hand against the latter’s forehead in an attempt to cool it.

Kenma doesn’t make any noise, he just buries himself deeper in Kuroo’s shirt as Bokuto returns with a rag. Together, they place it on Kenma’s forehead, hoping it will make his fever go down enough so he can sleep.

“C-cold,” the half-blonde whines, but Kuroo holds the cloth in place with one hand.

“You need to keep it there, though, it will help you.”

“I hate this.”

“I know you do. Being sick sucks, but it happens to everyone. You’ll be better soon.”

After that, Kenma goes very still. They all stay awake until they are sure he is asleep again, but after a while, Kuroo notices Akaashi is having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“Hey, Keiji,” he softly says. “It’s okay. You can go to sleep.”

He doesn’t have to tell Akaashi twice. Within three seconds, the curly-haired boy is fast asleep on Kuroo’s shoulder, leaving him and Bokuto to be the only ones awake.

“Hey, bro,” the latter speaks quietly (though Bokuto’s quiet is different from ordinary people’s quiet, since his voice is so loud. It doesn’t matter. They’re used to it anyway.).

“The movie ended. Wanna put on another one?”

“Oya oya oya?”

Kuroo smirks, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who simply nods.

“Oya oya.”

Then, he proceeds to put on Harry Potter, their favorite Western movie of all time.

That night, Kuroo falls asleep to the sound of English words, foreign voices and Bokuto babbling on and on about how he wants to get an owl.

(“Man, I wanna own an owl. Do you think I can buy one? But the apartment doesn’t allow pets, that sucks so much. Hey, till we move, I can be an owl myself, don’t you think? I basically am one right now, right? I’m awake in the middle of the night, hoot.”)

This movie night, as many other ones, wasn’t perfect – Kenma is sick, they are all tired and no one actively watched the action of the films.

But it’s in times like these that Kuroo can say he’s genuinely happy. They’re all together and that’s good. He wants it to stay like this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (bonus note: at the end when i wrote 'western movie' and referred to harry potter, i noticed it sounded like i was saying harry potter is a western, which it obviously isn't)
> 
> also: tomorrow, matsuhanaiwaoi.


End file.
